1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rule assembly including means for securing a ruler being adapted to releasably attach to a surveyor's pole for ease of measurements. More particularly, the assembly includes an apparatus for holding a ruler, and particularly a retractable ruler, in a housing with a clip member. The clip member is normally used to attach the ruler to the belt of a user. The apparatus comprising a securement means includes a clip acceptance portion to secure the ruler to the securement means. The means for securement releasably attaches to the surveying pole centering the tape to the pole for accurate measurements.
Surveying consists of two phases: gathering data in the field, and analyzing and utilizing this data at a later time. Field data must be recorded accurately, legibly and without ambiguity. Surveying equipment normally includes tape, plumb bobs, range poles, taping pins, levels, transits, theodolites and various types of electronic measuring equipment. The bulk of the surveying work in the United States is done with the tape, transit and level. Surveying tapes are commonly divided into one foot intervals, graduated into tenths and hundredths of a foot. Range poles are round or hexagonal poles ranging from six to eight feet in length. The pole includes a pointed end for insertion into the ground and can be made of metal, wood or fiberglass. The pole is normally painted alternating one foot intervals of red and white the pole so that it can be easily read. To determine horizontal distances, a calibrated tape is stretched between two points and the tape is read.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The problem most associated with measuring distances with a retractable ruler is the requirement for more than one person to complete the task, a person to hold the end of the ruler and a person to hold the ruler housing.
In addition, while surveying, even though there is usually more than one person performing a survey, these people are usually at separate locations and not capable of readily helping each other.
It has been known to provide a clip on the ruler for easy transportation of the ruler on the belt of the user. In addition, it has been known to provide a reinforcing member attachable to a belt to accept the clip on the ruler. However, a means for securing a ruler to a pole has not been known in the relevant art.